Closer to Home
by Sulwen
Summary: After Jean's death, Logan runs again. He returns to find everything's changed once more. LoganMarie, MarieScott. My best work so far.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After Jean's death, Logan runs again. He returns to find everything's changed once more. Logan/Marie, Marie/Scott

Warnings: It's rated R. Expect everything that comes with that rating. Later chapters may have more specific warnings.

Feedback is great, but don't feel obligated.

Finally. Finally after the long years, after the longing, after the denial, after the reluctant acceptance...finally, he was home. To see her again...to see her eyes, her face, her smile...the very thought was intoxicating. He wondered if she was still...attached...to that boy, and smiled to himself. If she was, it wouldn't last long, not when he was hunting her. She had always wanted him anyway...hadn't he seen it in her mind when she touched him? A doubtful voice in the back of his mind spoke up. What if she'd changed in the time he was gone? What if she wasn't even here? But he crushed those thoughts quickly. He knew better than anyone...this was the only place for their kind to be safe...to rest for a while. She would never give that up, not without a very good reason. She would be there waiting for him, as she had been the last time. The memory of her soft hugs filled his mind, and he walked faster. It was late...maybe she would already be in bed. As the mansion at last came into sight, he looked up at her window. No light. Good...she was up. Marie hated the dark.

His steps became ever more urgent. The need to see her, to hold her again, was becoming unbearable. Why had he waited so long? The question flitted through his mind, as it had many times on this journey. The answer was as it always was: he didn't know. He was a creature of instinct, always had been. Unquestioning. She had changed that about him, she who questioned everything. She had to, if she wanted to survive. God, she'd been through so much in her short life...too much. Shame washed over him at the memory of the pain he'd brought her, over and over. It seemed he was destined to hurt her, to bring her only trouble. But be that as it may, he couldn't go on denying his feelings. He couldn't go on living without her. Closer now...closer to her. He stormed through the front door, almost running now. Everything looked exactly as he remembered it, and that brought a rare smile to his lips. It was almost as if he could survive anything as long as he knew there was this place of sanctuary, always willing to take him in. He fled silently through the halls, searching. He had spent years searching...it had consumed his life for as long as he could remember. And what had it gained him? He despaired, now, of ever finding the answers he had been seeking. But now, with her, perhaps the past wouldn't matter. All he wanted to think about now was the future.

Through the kitchen, the classrooms, the offices, he ran, glancing quickly into each one as he sped by. Through a long hallway full of bedrooms...until finally, he saw a light. He didn't remember that particular bedroom ever being used, but it had been a long time. She very well could have moved. Anticipation overwhelmed him, and he burst through the door, not even noticing that it had been locked. And there she was, sprawled on the bed...his love, his desire, his obsession, looking like an angel in a white nightgown. She looked up at him in shock and fear, surprised by the intrusion. Later, he would lament first seeing her that way...with fear in her eyes, fear he had caused. But his mind was a haze of excitement, and all he saw at the moment was his Marie. She sat up, making no attempt to cover her somewhat exposed skin. "Logan?" she asked in disbelief. He grinned at her, holding out a hand to help her up. She took it, and he pulled her to him, wrapping her in a tight hug. He began to whisper in her ear all of the things he'd wanted to say to her for so long, to tell her of how he really felt. He'd dreamed of this moment, the moment of their reunion. She fit perfectly in his arms, just as he'd remembered. Just looking into her eyes again...it was heaven. Everything was just as he'd imagined it...until...

"Marie, what the _fuck_ is going on here?" shouted someone from the direction of the bathroom. Logan froze in shock. He knew that voice. Marie looked terrified, and jerked away from him. Logan slowly looked up at the man standing at the foot of the bed, wearing only a pair of boxer shorts. Rage began to build inside him, and he struggled to keep a calm composure.

"Hey, Scott. I see you're doing well." he said through gritted teeth, his words dripping with sarcasm. The other man stared back at him, and though Logan couldn't see his eyes, he knew Scott was glaring at him. Marie stood looking from one man to the other, a hurt expression on her face. She tried to speak, but tears welled up in her eyes instead. Logan felt a pain he'd never known before shoot though him at the sight of her tears. He wanted to comfort her, to take her in his arms again and tell her it was all right...but somehow, he didn't think that would help the situation.

"You _bastard_. You think you can steal her from me, just like you tried to steal Jean! Well, it won't work, will it, Marie?" Scott said.

"Are you still accusing me of that? How many times do I have to tell you, _she didn't want me._ Do you think I would have forced anything on her?" Logan shouted, furious. Scott didn't reply, just looked at him stoically. Logan knew what he thought the answer to that particular question was, and he hated Scott for it. Marie was sobbing now. "Look, I didn't know, all right? How could I?" Logan asked.

Marie spoke for the first time since Scott had entered the room. "Yes, how could you be expected to know, since you up and left us _again?_ Logan, I'm sorry, but when you left again, none of us thought you'd ever be coming back. What was I supposed to do, wait forever?" she asked.

Scott stared at her. "What are you saying, Marie? Am I your consolation prize, since you didn't think you could have your precious Logan? Is that is?" he shouted, advancing on her. Logan dashed in between them, claws extending.

"You don't lay a _finger_ on her," he said in a low, dangerous voice. Scott looked hurt, even through his anger.

"You think I would hurt her? _Her?_ But I forgot, you're just an animal. You don't know any better," Scott said. Logan growled in fury, and sliced his right-hand claws across Scott's face. Four long, shallow cuts appeared on his cheek, blood spilling out of each one. Marie screamed through her sobs, appalled at the sight before her. Scott didn't move for a moment...but then his hand began to move slowly toward the red shades covering his deadly eyes. Marie screamed again, and did the only thing she could think of. She threw herself at Scott, letting her power flow strong enough to knock him unconscious. He fell to the floor at Marie's feet. She turned to Logan, still crying.

"How dare you? How dare you leave me here to rot, and then just show up three years later expecting me to be here waiting for you? How dare you make me love you and then-" Marie started, but Logan broke in, shocked by one word in her ranting.

"You love me?" he asked, extending one hand to softly stroke her hair.

"Yes, damn it all, and I always have! But you never saw it, and you missed your chance. I'm with Scott now, and I'm not going to leave him just because you decided to show up again. How do I know you won't just take off again?" she asked, batting his hand away. He felt a tiny spark of the deadly power that was uniquely Marie, and it made him want more...he had long thought that the best death he could wish for would be being consumed by Marie, entwined with her as life slowly drained away.

"I won't leave you again. Never," he told her, looking into her eyes. She met his gaze for a moment, but then she turned away, filled with grief.

"I'm sorry, Logan. It's just too late," she said, an air of finality to her voice. He stared at her in utter disbelief, crushed. Then, casting one more spiteful look at the man who'd stolen his love, he ran from the room with a roar that shook the very foundations of the mansion. Children woke, screaming in fear, and chaos began to spread. Logan kept running, out of the house, out past the gates, out into the enveloping darkness, screaming at the top of his lungs, lost in grief and regret. Marie heard him as she looked out her window, and a fresh round of tears shook her. She let his cries overwhelm her, and there at the window she whispered of her lost love, telling her sorrows to the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: After Jean's death, Logan runs again. He returns to find everything's changed once more. Logan/Marie, Marie/Scott

Warnings: It's rated R. Expect everything that comes with that warning.

Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed! I probably wouldn't have continued if I hadn't gotten some positive feedback, but I did, so here's the next segment. To respond to one review in particular: the first chapter was meant as kind of a prologue. It was fast so I could get the scene set quickly and get right into the thick of the story. The pace should slow down a bit from here on in. And to respond to another review: I'm not really sure yet who she's going to end up with…guess we'll find out together!

Oh, and if anyone happens to notice any typos I missed, please let me know. I'm writing this very late and I'm not fully awake…thanks…

Marie dreamed Scott's dreams that night. It was a disturbing side effect of using her power on someone - especially someone she knew. Dreams were just so personal…and the worst of it was, she couldn't control what she saw any more than she could control her own dreams. She couldn't block it. And as she sank deeper into sleep, dread crept through her mind. Hints of what lurked in Scott's subconscious began to surface: jealousy, anger, even hate. Marie tossed and turned as she struggled with the intruding thoughts. She didn't want to see, didn't want to know. It was easier just to pretend.

She strained against the Scott part of her mind, but she was too weak…she was falling…and suddenly, was caught. _It's all right. I'll keep it out if you want me to._ It was the voice of the Professor. She threw a mental affirmative in his direction, desperate not to see more than she already had, and suddenly she was fully awake, back in control of her brain. _Meet me in my office. I doubt you'll be wanting any more sleep tonight._ His voice again. She nodded, and after stealthily checking that Scott was fully asleep, she crept out of bed. Marie threw on a bathrobe and started toward the door. Suddenly, she stopped and turned. Her eyes fell on Scott, sleeping peacefully, no doubt under the influence of the painkillers he'd been given. Marie approached the bedside. She reached out slowly and caressed the bandages covering half of his face. After a few moments, she turned and strode briskly from the room, tears beginning to run down her cheeks yet again.

She knocked softly on the Professor's door, and heard his calm voice bidding her to enter. He was sitting and staring out his window, as he so often did. Marie was surprised to see that he was fully dressed…there was no sign that he had been to bed at all…strange, at this late hour. Then realization came over her. "You've been up all night, haven't you? You saw this coming and you didn't tell us!" she cried. He sighed softly and turned his chair to face her. His deep eyes fixed Marie in a hard stare.

"Yes, I knew Logan was coming back. But even if I had told you, do you really think things would have been any different?" he asked. Marie began to reply, but stopped herself as she realized that he was right. The Professor held her in his gaze for a moment longer, then turned back to the window. "He's running. It's what he does - what he's always done. But this time, it's different. He wants to stop. He wants to put the past behind him, but he can't do it on his own. Logan feels that he doesn't have anything to live for - except you," he said quietly. Marie bit her lip as she tried to hold back a sob, but her efforts were in vain. Her hands came to her face as she tried to block out the feelings now consuming her. "As long as he can remember, his life has been about pain, about death. It's all he really knows. Can you imagine what that must be like?" he continued. "And yet, Scott couldn't take the loss of another woman he truly loves - especially to Logan. And he does love you, Marie."

That was too much. She let out an agonizing wail and fell to her knees next to the Professor's chair. "What am I going to do? This is all my fault…so much pain, and it's all my fault! It's not enough that I hurt people when my skin touches them…now even my love causes only pain!" She collapsed against the Professor, her cries sounding her unspeakable agony. He looked down on her with a look of pity, and stroked her hair gently with one hand.

"Now that's not true, and you know it. It will be all right in the end. You'll see," he murmured, trying to comfort her. She shook her head violently, now too upset to speak. "Yes, it will," he said. They sat there like that for a long time, Marie crying in utter desolation, the Professor whispering calm, comforting words to her. Finally, Marie's tears began to slow, and she lifted her eyes to the Professor's knowing, fatherly face.

"What do you think I should do? I don't even know how to start to fix things…it's too complicated…." she trailed off. The Professor didn't reply, only turned his eyes once more to the window overlooking the grounds of the estate. Marie followed his gaze. Her imagination began to wander, and she could almost see Logan out there, trying to outrun the hurt. Almost without realizing it, she stood and placed one hand against the glass.

Then the Professor spoke once again, startling her. She'd almost forgotten he was there. "Go to him. He needs you."

She looked doubtful for a moment, and started to speak. "But Scott…"

"Will sleep well into tomorrow. Go. Give him the explanation he's looking for. Keep him from doing more damage to his already fragile mind," the Professor said, giving her a look she knew better than to say no to. After casting one more longing glance out the window, she turned and ran out of the room. The Professor smiled sadly, closed his eyes, and relaxed. His work for the night was done.

Marie ran through the mansion, her bare feet hardly making a sound. She burst through the doors and shivered at the sensations of dew-covered grass and cool early morning breeze. The sky was still pitch black - it seemed this night would never end. The wind tore her hair from its bonds and began to dry the tears still on her face. She didn't even notice the transition from neatly mown lawn to thick forest, so focused were all her thoughts. She didn't know where she was going, only that it was toward him. She felt that she would have made this journey a long time ago, had she only known which way to run. At some point, her robe fell from her body, torn away by the grasping branches. She looked otherworldly in her white silk nightgown, hair flying free as she ran. Suddenly, for no reason, she stopped in her tracks. Silence filled the night. Marie was suddenly afraid. She stared into the trees, straining to see in the darkness. A noise sounded behind her, and she whirled around. Nothing. There was nothing there…and yet, she knew better. He was here. "Logan?" she asked timidly. "Where are you?"

Logan watched as Marie turned in circles, trying to find him in the thick undergrowth. Anger flowed through him, overriding any rational thought. His eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth…extended his claws…prepared to strike….

Marie was beginning to panic. She could feel that someone - or something - was watching her. She swallowed hard, trying to suppress her growing terror. "Logan, it's me! Please, let me explain! Just come out where I can see you…." she begged.

The sound of Marie's voice sparked something in the back of Logan's head…a memory of happiness, of hope, of love. But it was too late…he was too far gone. The animal had taken over. With was left of his mind made up, he leapt out of his hiding place with a loud roar, claws at the ready. The last thing he remembered before the world sunk away was the sound of Marie's screams ringing into the night.

The Professor's eyes sprang open. "Marie!" he cried. "Oh God, what have I done?"


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: After Jean's death, Logan runs again. He returns to find everything's changed once more. Logan/Marie, Marie/Scott

Warnings: It's rated R. Expect everything that comes with that warning.

Author's Note: Thanks again for your lovely reviews! Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger like that, but…I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with the story next, thus the long wait for an update. Actually, there is an alternate version of this chapter, but it was way too dark and explicit for this early in the story. If you wanna read a tiny, tiny excerpt from that version, I did post it. It's called "Stained." Anyway, this was my second try, and I like this one better. Let me know what you think!

Marie froze as Logan lept out of the trees to her left, claws at the ready. Before she could blink, those claws were at her throat. Shocked and hurt that he would threaten her so, she looked into his eyes as tears began to stream down her face again. She'd never seen him look like that before, not even when he was killing. His whole body was tensed, ready to react to her slightest move, his lips were curled back into a snarl, and his eyes were wild. They didn't even look human, those eyes. He looked more the Wolverine than ever…and she wondered (not for the first time) if there was more to that name than the claws. After a few moments of locked eyes, Marie saw Logan's look change. He relaxed…his eyes softened…he looked normal again - as normal as Logan ever got, anyway.

Recognition came over his face, and with it, horror. He tore his claws away from her throat and whipped around, about to run again. But he stopped when he heard her voice behind him. "Logan…don't go," Marie said softly, pleadingly.

Without turning, he said, "What do you want me to do, Marie? Stay here and hurt the one person I've ever truly loved? Become exactly what your man back there accused me of? Maybe he's right - maybe I am just an animal."

Marie's face fell. "Oh, Logan, no…you, you're so much more…" she said.

He turned on her again. "So I am an animal? Is that what you think, Marie?" he muttered.

"Yes, and that's part of what I love about you!" she cried.

At the mention of the word love, his face hardened. "Don't love me, Marie. I understand now - my love can only bring you pain," he replied.

Marie's eyes widened as she heard her own words repeated back to her, for hadn't she said the same thing to the professor not a half hour ago? "Do you think I can just tell myself to stop loving you? It's always been you, Logan, since the beginning!" she said.

"Oh has it?" he asked, sounding dangerous again. "I don't think the man you'll go back to when this conversation is over would agree with that. Or are you just using him? God knows he'd be easy pickings after what happened to Jean." Immediately, he regretted saying that, as he saw he had sparked her anger. "God Marie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. But it just proves my point - we're terrible for each other. It would just be pain…"

Her voice took on a hard tone now. "Maybe you're right - Logan and Marie might be bad together - but there's more to us than that. You can be Wolverine and I'll just be Rogue and we'll just go away from this whole mess…" she said.

Closing the distance between them, Logan smirked and said, "It's tempting, isn't it?" And putting both of his muscular arms around her waist, he pulled her tightly to him - excitingly close. "So tempting…" and he kissed her, hard, crushingly, possessively. She melted into his arms, terrified and thrilled at what she was doing. Heat spread through her like wildfire, drugging her with passion. All too soon, Logan broke the kiss and pushed her away, looking troubled. Without meeting her eyes, he said, "Stay away from me, Marie. I can't give you what you deserve, and I wasstupid to think I could. You'd only regret it." And despite all her efforts to keep him there with her, Logan turned and sped off once again into the night.

It was morning when Marie finally picked herself up off the ground and made her way back to her bedroom. Scott was awake and pacing nervously when she walked in. He looked terrible, his bandaged face full of worry. As soon as he saw Marie, he ran to her and grasped her in a tight embrace. "Oh God, Marie, are you all right?" he asked, relieved to see her in one piece.

Tired and cranky, she snapped back at him. "Of course I am! Do you really think I'm that weak? God!"

Scott looked hurt. "That's not what I meant, love…I know you're strong enough to protect yourself…I just worry about you, that's all…" he said.

"Well, don't," she said, and headed toward the bathroom. After lying on the ground all night, she desperately needed a hot shower.

Grabbing her arm, Scott stopped her. "Marie, what's wrong? If I did anything wrong, I'm sorry…I love you…" he said.

Turning slowly, she looked into his face. "Oh, Scott, I love you too…it's just…oh, I don't know. I guess I'm just still in shock from last night," she said.

"Speaking of last night…where exactly were you?" he asked curiously.

Marie looked away. "I was talking to the professor," she replied.

"All night?" Scott asked.

"Yes, all night," she answered. "Why?"

"Well, I just wondered why you have grass stains on your nightgown…and leaves in your hair…" he said.

"I went for a walk, ok?" she said evasively, turning again to head toward the bathroom. God, she just wanted to get in the shower and forget it all for a while….

"Marie, you know you're a terrible liar. What were you really doing last night?" Scott asked. She didn't reply. He was right - she couldn't lie to anybody. Suspicion came into Scott's face. "Don't tell me…you were with _him_…you were, weren't you?" he said accusingly. She kept her silence. Grabbing both of her arms now, he turned her to face him fully. "Marie, answer me! I won't hold anything against you…I love you…just tell me the truth!" he demanded.

She was crying _again_…she felt as if she'd been crying non-stop since last night. Maybe Logan was right about only bringing her pain…that's what he'd brought her so far…that and one perfect, amazing, life-shattering kiss. And now, here was Scott, staring at her withsuspicion onhis face. She sighed heavily. "Yes, Scott, I saw Logan last night…but just to talk to him. What I said about talking with the professor was true…he was worried that Logan would do something stupid in his anger…"

"Logan? Doing something stupid? What a concept!" Scott said sarcastically. Marie glared at him, and Scott shut up.

"Anyway, he wanted me to go talk to Logan, try to calm him down some. It took me a long time to find him, and when I did, he was too far gone for anything I said to make a difference. And then I came back here. End of story. Happy now?" she asked. "Oh, and could you let go of my arms? You're hurting me."

Scott let her go quickly. His grip had tightened unconsciously at the thought of Logan and his girl out in the forest together, while he slept. Anger flooded his emotions. It wasn't anger at Marie…he really did love her, and he trusted her. But Logan…for Logan to come in and try to steal her away…it was unbearable. And then Scott saw the four identical tiny marks on Marie's neck, and that was too much. Scott let out a roar of his own and slammed his fists against the nearest wall. "Oh, so you conveniently leave out the part of the story where he _threatened _you! If I ever seen that son of a bitch again, I'll kill him! Why would you protect him like that, Marie?" he shouted.

She looked back at him as calmly as she could through her tears, and her voice trembled as she said, "Because I knew you'd react like this! And if you try to hurt Logan, he'll kill you! And I love you, Scott. I don't want anything to happen to you. Promise me that you'll leave Logan alone!" He shook his head fiercely. "Promise me, Scott! Please!" she begged, taking his hands in her own.

Scott looked into her dirty, tear-streaked face, and saw the desperation in her eyes. How could he deny his beloved Marie something she wanted so much? "All right, love. If that's what you want. But if he tries to get near you again, I won't be responsible for my actions," Scott said.

Sadly, slowly, Marie answered. "Believe me, he won't."


End file.
